


Yes Daddy

by doveofpeace9910



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Naughty, One Shot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910
Summary: Nicole and Waverly decide to do a little role playing. (Nicole is G!P in this so if you don't like, don't read) This is basically porn.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 275





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYY, sooo, I had an idea and ran with it. I've recently gotten into Wynonna Earp and now have some writing ideas. This is the first fic that actually made me blush writing, AND my first fic writing with these characters. PLEASE let me know what you think and should I write more Wayhaught in the future?

It was a quiet night in the Earp household. Wynonna was spending the weekend at Doc's, which wasn't out of the norm for the couple. This left Waverly and Nicole alone with their thoughts. It had been roughly two weeks since the two had some quality time together.

Nicole and Waverly were watching Dirty Dancing in the living room, snuggling up to one another. Nicole had her arm around the petite woman's shoulder. A few minutes into the movie when Baby said "Thank you daddy." Waverly suddenly popped her head off Nicole's chest, staring at her. "What's wrong baby girl?" asking, genuinly concerned. She noticed Waverly was blushing slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm, so I have to confess something to you." her cheeks were becoming rosier by the second.

"What is it?" Now Nicole was really worried.

"I uh, have a kink I've never told you about."

This caused Nicole's eyes to shoot up. "Oh really?" the brunette nodded. "Tell me."

Waverly took a deep breath. "I um…so you know that daddy kink that's been going around?" Nicole thought for a moment before nodding. "Well…um." she cleared her throat. "I want you to dominate me. Like that." Nicole raised her eyebrow perfectly. "Like," she twirled the end of her hair momentarily. "I want to call you daddy." she whispered

This caused the red head to smirk. "Really, now?" she bit her lip. She should have been shocked, but her Waverly surprises her consistently. She leaned forward, placing a loving kiss on her lips. "Then what are we waiting for?" She wrapped her around her waist as she picked her up from the couch.

Hazel eyes shot up with surprise. "Wait, really? You don't think it's weird?"

"Waves, it's you. I'd do anything with you. You just have to say the word."

Waverly's breath hitched. She leaned forward, crashing her lips to hers, their tongues melting into each other's mouths perfectly. Once they made it to the brunette's room, she released her. "I'll…I'll be right back. You just get undressed and wait for me."

"You got it baby." she smiled, giving her a reassuring look. "I'll be right here when you get back." Nicole removed all her clothes, folding them neatly before putting them on the floor next to the bed. She leaned back as she awaited Waverly to return from the bathroom. When she stepped out, the red head froze.

Waverly slowly made her way to Nicole, who was regarding her through hazy eyes, with her mouth agape. She took in Waverly's low pigtails, noticing they were held together with tiny flower clips. Her petite perky breast, toned abs and simple white panties with tiny little dots on them. She could feel her erection growing with each step she took. She tried steadying her breath but it was almost useless. "Wow." she breathed.

"Do you like it daddy?" Waverly asked, innocently. Jumping into the roleplay immediately.

"Oh yes baby girl, I like it a lot." the brunette kneeled in front of Nicole, resting her hands on her thighs. She looked up into those warm brown eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you going to be a good girl and suck daddy's cock?" Nicole had to admit, she felt a little embarassed as her cheeks reddened, but the way Waverly eagerly nodded, she reminded herself she was doing this for her. "Well, then what are you waiting for?"

She did not hesitate, she took Nicole's member into her mouth and began gently sucking her length. Nicole sucked in her breath at the sight. She had obviously seen Waverly give her a blow job before, but this…this was something else entirely.

Her mouth felt like velvet around her cock. They way she sucked tenderly made her weak. She started to feel her moan softly onto her and she shuttered. Out of the few months they had been dating, she had never done that. "Oh, yes Waverly." she moaned. She wasn't sure what to say with this roleplay, but she wanted to encourage her and turn her on. After a second, she whispered, "This is our little secret, okay?" she breathed. The brunette nodded, moaning her response. She began to move her head up and down faster, causing Nicole to let out a guttural moan. "Mmm, yeah, that's a good girl." she breathed. Waverly continued, before slowing down slightly to take all of her in, opening her mouth as she stared into blown pupils, showing her she could take all of her. "Oh yes, take all of daddy's cock." she

"Yes, sir." she breathed over the tip as she relentlessly sucked her hard as she began stroking her hard member.

"You're being such a good girl. I can't wait to be inside you." Waverly moaned. "Or maybe I won't. maybe I'll just rub my hard cock on you until I'm satisfied." The groan that left Waverly's filled mouth was so hot, it almost made her explode on the spot. She half heartedly felt bad for even saying the threat. "Is it your job to drain your daddy?"

"Yes daddy."

After a final nod, she whispered, "Come here." Waverly obeyed, standing up quickly as Nicole pushed her onto her stomach. "I'm not gonna put it all the way in, baby." she smirked as she pulled her panties down with force, so much so she actually heard them tear.

"Daddy!"

"I just want to rub it on the outside." Exposing Waverly's perfect behind, she rubbed the tip up and down the back of her opening. The brunette whimpered at the feeling then suddenly Nicole shoved her hard member, letting out an animalistic groan. "But it wouldn't be right not to do this, huh baby?"

"Yeesss siiirrr!" she moaned. "Oh daddy yes!"

Waverly lifted her hips to feel her more, but this caused Nicole to spank her. Not hard, but enough to make a point. "Hold still!" She spanked. "Or you won't get anything baby." Waverly groaned as she gripped the sheets, panting heavily into them. Nicole leaned forward, gripping the back of her neck as she lifted her up. "Do you understand?" she husked into her ear as she ran her hands over the brunette's breast, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"Yes, sir!"

"You're not going to tell anybody about this are you?"

"Mmm, No sir!"

"It'll be our little secret?" Waverly nodded. "Good girl." Nicole stood up as she began thrusting harder, yet still feeling slightly restrained. "Spread your legs for daddy." Waverly did so instantly. "Good girl." she removed the rest of her underwear, now having more room to fully thrust. "You feel that baby? Do you feel daddy's big hard cock inside of you?" Waverly was falling apart at the seams, nodding into the bed. "I asked you a question baby girl."

"Yes daddy!"

"Good girl." with a few more pumps, she pulled out, leaving the woman feeling empty for a moment. "Come here Waverly." she breathed, pulling her down to her knees. "Taste it baby. Taste your pussy on daddy's cock." she was all too happy to oblige, moaning onto her member. The vibrations made her groan, biting her bottom lip as she glanced down at her Waverly. "Do you like how you taste baby?"

She nodded as she pulled her mouth, hovering over the tip briefly, glancing quickly up to her to say, "Yes, daddy." then continuing to pleasure her.

Nicole moaned loudly as she caressed the brunette's face. "Do you want to be a big girl baby?" when she nodded, moaning on her approvingly, she wrapped her hand around the back of her neck. "Then take it all. Show me how much of a big girl you are." Waverly stifled a small choke before letting her throat relax, taking all 8 inches into her mouth. The red head's eyes lulled to the back of her head at the sensation. "That's it. Now you're being a big girl." she allowed Waverly a few more deep throating before she pulled her away. She couldn't take it anymore. "On the bed." she demanded. "On your stomach." she immediately fell forward onto the bed. She spread her ass open to take all of her in. she was dripping wet. She shoved her cock into the back of her core before bringing it all out again, causing the brunette to whimper. She repeated this action several times before shoving herself in, then pumping into her hard. She placed a thumb over her anus, creating pressure for the brunette. She had never done this before, but now she was fully gone. "Who's holes do these belong to?" she growled.

"Yours daddy!" she screamed.

"Who makes you wet and needy?"

"You daddy!"

"Are you gonna come all on daddy's cock?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good girl, because you're mine. You're required to come on daddy's cock."

"Mmmm, yes sir!"

With a few more thrust, she released her thumb as she gripped the brunette's hips tightly. "Come!"

Waverly screamed loudly, gripping the sheets as Nicole pumped fast and hard. "Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes daddy!"

"That's it baby girl, come for me!" Nicole exploded with release at Waverly's orgasm, feeling her walls clench around her. She gripped her long wavy hair as she continued to come. She kept thrusting slowly and deeply when she felt Waverly come again, screaming louder than before, groaning into the sheets. This caused the red head to pick up her pace again, making her come a second time. "Fuck!" she moaned.

When she pulled out, she collapsed next to her lover, who looked thoroughly satisfied. "Wow." she breathed. "That was so hot baby." The brunette stated matter of factly.

"Yes. Yes it was." she panted.

"Would you do it again?" she blushed.

She leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. "Absolutely. You came so hard." she smirked as she kissed her. "You were so hot."

The brunette smiled as she caressed her face. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best smutty story. I just wasn't sure how to get it started lol.


End file.
